Tashigi
| affiliation = Marines; Loguetown Marine Base G-5 Unit 01 | occupation = Captain; Ensign (former); Master Chief Petty Officer (former) | jva = Junko Noda | Odex eva = Chio Su-Ping (Episodes 48-77); Emlyn Morinelli (Episodes 78+) | 4kids eva = Priscilla Everett | Funi eva = Monica Rial | age = 21 (debut) 23 (after timeskip) | birth = October 6th | height = 170cm (5'7") }} Captain Tashigi is a Marine Officer serving under Vice Admiral Smoker in the base of G-5. She was originally introduced as a Master Chief Petty Officer in Loguetown until she got promoted to the rank of Ensign, due to the Alabasta events. During the timeskip, she is promoted to the post of Captain. Appearance Tashigi has chin-length, black hair (dark blue in the anime) and dark brown eyes. She is known to look remarkably like Zoro's deceased friend Kuina. She wears various short-sleeved shirts with different colors and designs, but always adds a blue leather coat with a furred collar and edge linings. She also wears blue jeans, black shoes and rectangular red spectacles. Chapter 439 marks the full debut (after a single image on the cover of Chapter 432) of a markedly different "look" for her as well as having longer hair; however, it is not clear whether this is an intentional redesign, or simply a result of the author's continually evolving art style and the length of time she had been out of the spotlight. After the timeskip her hair is much longer and is now pinned up by a clip. She has also grown taller. Due to still having bad vision, she still wears her glasses, and, like many other women who have aged over the timeskip, her figure has changed with her breasts growing slightly larger and her figure becoming more hourglass-like. She is seen wearing a floral, button down shirt, blue jeans, and pink boots. Achieving the rank of captain since the timeskip, she now also wears a pink version of the standard coat of high ranking Marine officers. Similar to Hina, Tashigi's subordinates are attracted to her due to her skills and beauty. Gallery |Tashigi Marineford Arc Outfit.png|Tashigi's outfit during the Marineford Arc. |Tashigi Criminal Shirt.png|Tashigi wearing a Criminal shirt during the timeskip. |Tashigi PH Arc.png|Tashigi in Smoker's body during the Punk Hazard Arc. |Tashigi Full Body Post Timeskip.png|A full body view of Tashigi's outfit after the timeskip. |Tashigi's Outfit in the Punk Hazard Arc.png|Tashigi's outfit during the Punk Hazard Arc. |Concept Art Tashigi.png|Tashigi's concept from One Piece Color Walk 2. |Tashigi One Py Berry Match.png|Tashigi in One Py Berry Match. |Tashigi Unlimited World Red.png|Tashigi in One Piece: Unlimited World Red. |Tashigi Pirate Warriors 3.png|Tashigi in One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3. }} Personality She was first introduced when the Straw Hat Pirates docked in Loguetown, where she was stationed. Smoker, her superior officer, seems to regard her as a protege and the two work very well together. While adept at sword fighting, she is usually clumsy, which tends to get on Smoker's nerves. She is also very well-versed in katanas, knowing their names and origins; even when in danger, she would become obsessed with discovering a famed blade. During the Loguetown arc, she was even shown carrying a small book about katanas. It was this trait that led Zoro to deride Tashigi for her extreme obsession with swords. Tashigi is very brave and reckless when fighting her opponents. She will battle anyone who she considers her enemy, regardless what their reputation is or not. However, she has been easily defeated by opponents by not thinking things through and rushing in without planning ahead, something Smoker scolds her for several times. Such occurrences are against Nico Robin, when her knee was broken, and against Law, when she was cut in two for charging in recklessly. She is also stubborn, as she refuses to accept defeat, such as demanding a rematch with Zoro despite the clear difference in strength and wanting to fight Law again despite her being cut by him . As demonstrated through her fight with others, Tashigi has a "sore loser" personality when it comes to losing a battle. Like her commanding officer Smoker, Tashigi has her own view of "justice" which differs from the Marines' own definition, and will fight for what she sees as the right thing to do. Tashigi's stated goal is to remove all meito from the hands of those who would use them for their own selfish ambitions. Also, despite her distaste for pirates, Tashigi, unlike Smoker, is willing to work together with pirates if the situation requires it and if they need to abandon their pride for the greater good. Like Kuina, Tashigi felt that as a woman, she would be perceived as inferior to men as a swordswoman, and felt insulted when Zoro refused to kill her. She also felt insulted by Law for cutting her, yet not killing her and for saying to her that weaklings cannot pick their way of death. However, this does not stop her from trying hard to get stronger and achieve her dreams. As a swordswoman, she would rather die losing rather than lose in shame. Tashigi wears her shirts buttoned up higher and shows less cleavage than most other women, indicating that she is reserved with her body. This shows especially while she is trapped in Smoker's body, as she wears his jacket fully closed and protests heavily against Smoker (who is trapped in her body) wearing her shirt unbuttoned. This is also shown when she screamed in a girly voice from embarrassment because her breasts were exposed after she was returned to her body. She blushed greatly and even tried to cover herself with her legs from embarrassment. Tashigi's most prominent trait is that she is very absent-minded. During the Alabasta Arc, when Smoker was chasing after Luffy, she failed to recognize the situation until Smoker had told her. In the same story arc she was also incapable of noticing Chopper's Devil Fruit ability to talk, despite him being in Walk Point and directly in front of her. However, easily the most significant occurrence of this trait was demonstrated in the Loguetown Arc, where Tashigi was completely oblivious to Roronoa Zoro's identity, when everything about him (namely that he carried three swords) implied his true identity. Relationships Marines Her relationship with her superior, Smoker, is strictly professional. Smoker constantly scorns her for her mishaps such as mistaking a fellow Marine soldier for Smoker due to her not wearing her glasses. Despite this, he has shown that he trusts her judgement, as seen when he tells her to follow her own sense of justice when she goes to Alabasta. Tashigi is often apologizing to Smoker, for doing mistakes and tries to follow his orders as closely as possible. Recently, she has shown to have some defiance towards her superior, Smoker. When Smoker scolded her for begging for her life, she retorted to Smoker that it was the only way they could save their subordinates and the abducted children from Vergo. She later glares at him angrily for wearing her shirt unbuttoned, when he was in her body. G-5 Her new subordinates are very attracted to Tashigi and often hit on her. They also get very distracted by her, even in the midst of battle, which causes her to scold them. They commonly refer to her as "Captain-chan". Her subordinates are very protective of her and attack everyone who attacks or insults Tashigi. While she is annoyed by their constant harassment, she does show concern for them even telling her superior Smoker that they have no choice but to cooperate with felons in order to rescue them from danger. Another example of her concern for them is that she spared them the truth that Vergo, the commanding officer they admire, is truly a traitor. Enemies Roronoa Zoro She seems to hold a grudge against Roronoa Zoro after she aided him in finding new swords, though at the time, she was unaware of whom he was. After finding out his true identity, Tashigi challenged him to a duel. Zoro defeated her, but refused to fight her again in later confrontations due to her uncanny resemblance to his childhood friend, Kuina. One of Tashigi's prominent goals is to defeat Zoro to gain his Wado Ichimonji, as she believed that such a beautiful blade should not be in the hands of a bounty hunter, let alone a pirate; much later, she noticed another famed blade Zoro is wielding, the Shusui, which furthered her interest. Upon seeing his improved skills after the two years, she seemed to have a sense of fear and respect for Zoro improving so vastly. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Tashigi is an able swordswoman, capable of defeating two pirates in Loguetown rather easily. She is very knowledgeable of swords, as shown in the swords shop at Loguetown. However, her skills still pale in comparison to Roronoa Zoro, as she was defeated quite easily by him. Tashigi uses her katana, the meito, Shigure. Not much is known about her fighting style other than she has a similar style to which Kuina used. Though nothing special compared to the higher skill levels of many swordsmen in the series, she is a highly competent fighter, capable of taking down multiple opponents in mere seconds. However, at the end of the Alabasta arc, she had resolved to get stronger. After the timeskip, her skills seem to have increased, as she was able to deflect an enemy cannonball using her katana with precision and ease, much like how the Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk deflected bullets. She has also been promoted to the rank of captain, and is capable of taking on the dangers of the New World. Swords *Shigure *Yamaoroshi (formerly belonged to Billy of the Yes Pirates) *Kashu (formerly belonged to Mr. 11 of the Baroque Works) Rokushiki After the timeskip, Tashigi is seen using Soru while fighting against Monet to escape many solid snowballs. Haki During her battle with Trafalgar Law, Smoker revealed that Tashigi knows how to use Haki, but stated that her level of it is not yet enough to counter Law's ability. She later showed use of Busoshoku Haki as she was able to cut Monet, a Logia user, causing her to bleed. History Loguetown Arc While Zoro is walking around the town, he notices Tashigi getting confronted by two pirates. Tashigi, being a swordswoman, quickly finishes them off but drops her glasses. Zoro, impressed by her skills, hands her them, but when the girl thanks him, Zoro stares in shock, as she is the splitting image of his long dead friend, Kuina. "Luck versus Curse".]] Tashigi later meets Zoro once again in Loguetown (whom she had inadvertently helped pick new swords before she learned his name) and after seeing a supposedly cursed sword swerve out of the way to spare Zoro's outstretched arm from being mutilated, she thinks of him as an extraordinary swordsman. Soon, Tashigi meets up with Smoker and they head to the execution platform. When Buggy is about to cut Luffy's head off when Zoro and Sanji show up to save Luffy. Smoker and Tashigi are surprised to hear that Pirate Hunter Zoro belongs in the same crew of Luffy. Smoker asks Tashigi if she has ever seen somebody laugh at the execution platform knowing they will die. He remembers Gold Roger being the only one laughing right before his death. Once she finds out who he really is however, apparently under the belief that the swordsman deceived her (to which Zoro countered that she should have asked who he was first), she confronts him as the Straw Hat Pirates are making their escape from the town. She states she will take Zoro's Meito, Wado Ichimonji, away from him. As the pair break into a fight, Sanji yells at Zoro for attacking a woman but Luffy grabs Sanji and continues on towards the harbor, leaving Zoro behind. Tashigi is easily beaten, knocked against the wall with Zoro's sword at her throat, Zoro states he will never lose his sword. As Zoro begins to run after Luffy and Sanji, Tashigi is outraged that she wasn't killed and demands he tell her why he refuses to kill her, believing it to be because she is a woman. Zoro yells at her, telling her to stop imitating his dead friend and the two break into a childish argument before Dragon’s arrival separates them. Afterwards she sets out to sea with Smoker, chasing after Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hat crew and eventually winding up in Alabasta. Alabasta Arc During their pursuit, Tashigi and Smoker capture Mr. 11 and discover information about Baroque Works. Smoker appears concerned: not only because Ace's intervention prevented him from apprehending Luffy, but also because he recognized the princess of Alabasta among the Straw Hat Pirates. He expresses his contempt for the Shichibukai, telling Tashigi that tigers never change their stripes - once a pirate, always a pirate. Luffy and Usopp bump into Smoker and Tashigi. She pays for the water that Luffy and Usopp run out with at Rainbase. She re-meets Zoro in Rainbase and demands a rematch but all it does is set off another argument before he manages to escape her. She later drops her glasses and they land on Tony Tony Chopper. She thanks him and calls him sweetie, not knowing Chopper is part of the Straw Hat Pirates. Later at Rainbase, people worry about the sandstorm they see. Tashigi tells Smoker about it, which he simply looks on at. Smoker tells Tashigi to go straight to Alubarna by herself and do whatever she feels is her own justice there. Smoker tells her to watch closely how this place will end up, whether it gets destroyed or not, and drives away. Nico Robin, taking Cobra as hostage, encounters the Marines with Tashigi at the lead. Miss All Sunday orders them to leave but the Marines tell her that it is hard to obey that with what happened in Alubarna. Robin then retaliates that as long as they are "government dogs", she hates them, and that "if you guys do not get out the way.." But was interrupted by Tashigi saying they have no meaning to do so. Robin states then that she has to kill them but Cobra yells to the Marines that they must stop them and not to worry about him, in which he then reveals to them about the bomb which will go off at 4:30 which is only seven minutes away. Tashigi then assures him that they will save him and stop her but Robin attacks the Marines using her Hana Hana no Mi ability. A Marine, seeing her devil fruit power, realizes that she is Nico Robin, the 8 year-old girl from 20 years ago who sank 6 Marine ships and had a bounty of 79,000,000 but suddenly disappeared. An angered Miss All Sunday yells at them if they want to live or die. Tashigi then thinks that because of her ability, even with a difference in number, they still cannot do a thing to her, so she orders a sergeant to get everyone to the palace ground and stop the bomb. With Tashigi alone, she is still overwhelmed by Miss All Sunday, who easily takes Tashigi's Shigure sword and points directly at her throat while trying to free Nefertari Cobra despite his pleas for her to back down. Crocodile comes across her limp form afterward, insulting her sense of justice before he continues on. Tashigi tries to help the Straw Hats find the bomb that Crocodile had installed. Pell sacrifices himself to save the city and takes the bomb in the sky, where it explodes. Even from the great height above Alubarna, the bomb's blast radius reaches the fighting armies below and blows most off of their feet; including Tashigi and Usopp. Crocodile falls from the sky in the plaza, in the middle of the war. Everyone is shocked by his sudden appearance. Then, rain finally comes to the city, Alubarna, for the first time in a long time. Tashigi and the Marines find the unconscious Crocodile and arrest him for his betrayal against the World Government. Tashigi, unable to react as a Marine should, gives orders to not arrest the crew while they are lying unconscious in the middle of the street. When Tashigi rejoins Smoker and Hina and reports of her failure to apprehend the Straw Hat Pirates, she starts crying and blaming herself for helping and then letting the Straw Hat Pirates get away. Smoker then suggests she should try getting stronger. She is then granted a promotion by the World Government with Smoker despite Smoker's objections. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Tashigi appears again after receiving word of the Straw Hats after their fight against the Buster Call. While trying to relay the news to Smoker, she ends up telling another sailor, since she wasn't wearing her glasses. Smoker then told Tashigi that what they really needed was status to widen their limits; he also noted that pirates over the whole world started to recognize the Straw Hat pirates. Then he said he would bet on his pride that he would crush them, in the "New World". Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc , arriving at Marineford.]] When the execution of Portgas D. Ace is announced, Tashigi reports to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Marineford. Marineford Arc Three hours before Ace's execution, she was seen listening to Sengoku's speech about Ace's past. She's shocked by Luffy's arrival at Marineford, but has to alert Smoker to this new factor in the war against the Whitebeard Pirates. As Luffy is charging to the execution platform, Tashigi attempts to fight Luffy, but Smoker got to him first. As Sengoku is putting the final phase of his plan into motion, Tashigi and Smoker retreat to the plaza. Tashigi is then seen again witnessing a Marine seeking help for his wounded comrade only to be told to leave the fallen and to continue on with the fight. Tashigi thinks to herself that even after the Marines completed their goal, they will not stop. After Shanks arrives, she is seen standing down with the other Marines. During the Timeskip When Tashigi and Smoker were first transferred to the G-5 base Vergo was telling them how the soldiers are rowdy and not too bright, but they were overall good people. A soldier was telling her about how Vergo sometimes leaves suddenly to go home and care for his sick sister. She also remembers talking to him about a kidnapping case where Vergo told her it was a false claim, and that the parents were in denial and overreacting about the death of their child, saying that the idea of kidnapping gives them hope that their child is still alive, saying Tashigi would understand when she became a parent. Two Years Later Fishman Island Arc After the timeskip, Tashigi and Smoker (who have been promoted to captain and vice admiral respectively) are now in charge of G-5. Near the Red Line the Marines are fighting multiple pirate ships coming from the sea. Someone shouts that Captain Tashigi is in trouble. Two love-struck Marines try to embrace her to protect her. She jumps out of the way and toward an incoming cannon ball. Using her sword, she manages to redirect the cannon ball, which blows up away from the ship. The two soldiers cheer, but she tells them to stop messing around. She berates them, not knowing she is yelling at the ship's mast. She asks how they could be joking around right now. She then accuses them of teasing her for being a woman. Smoker tells her to be quiet, since he is in the middle of an interrogation. He then berates her subordinates for staring at her instead of taking the situation more seriously. Punk Hazard Arc After gaining word that the Straw Hats are going to Punk Hazard by intercepting a distress call with a black Den Den Mushi, Tashigi and Smoker decide to head out there as well while commenting it is insane to go to such an island that the log pose was not even pointing to and because of the "incident" that happened four years ago on that island. Later, when they arrived on the winter side of the island, they approach the PH-006 building. They are then greeted by the Royal Shichibukai Trafalgar Law and Tashigi is seen shivering in fear at the sight of him. As Smoker and Law discuss the possible presence of the Straw Hat Pirates on the island, a group of them and giant children bust out of the building and run into Law and the G-5 Marines. Tashigi and the other Marines are then surprised by these turn of events. The Straw Hats and the children immediately fled back into the building to avoid any conflicts. Tashigi is about to lead the chase, but Law stands in their way, saying that he will not allow them to leave the island. Law then destroys their battleship and steals all of their Den Den Mushi. Later during the fight, Tashigi attempts to attack Law despite Smoker's warning that the level of her Haki is not enough to defeat Law. Tashigi's attack backfires and Law cuts her and her sword in half. Tashigi says that being cut and not dying is a shame to a swordsman, but Law tells her that weaklings do not get to choose their way to die, causing her to bite her lip in shame. Using one arm to support her severed upper body from the ground, she tries to attack Law yet again, only to fall short as her sword itself suddenly got severed. Law attempts to attack Tashigi again, but Smoker steps in and deflects the attack with his jitte. While Smoker battles Law, the other G-5 Marines quickly flee Law's Room and carry Tashigi with them. While the Marines were contemplating on how things turned out this way when the Shichibukai are supposedly allies to the World Government, Tashigi herself recalls what Smoker once said to her before the time-skip: that pirates will always be pirates. The Marines then help reassemble Tashigi's body. When she returns to where Law and Smoker were fighting, Tashigi is horrified to see her superior lying unconscious and defeated on the ground. She notices a hole in his chest, and realizes that his heart was stolen by Law, just like he did to a hundred pirates beforehand in order to achieve the title of Shichibukai. Enraged, she tries to attack Law again, but he responds by switching her "heart" with Smoker's, putting Tashigi into Smoker's body, and causing her to pass out. She and Smoker are then brought to safety in a nearby cave. She informs Smoker that she once received reports of child kidnappings that occurred in the seas around Punk Hazard and those incidents were incorrectly stated in the newspapers as accidents. Later on, Tashigi, Smoker and the other G-5 Marines fight some centaurs and satyrs. Tashigi compares their appearances with some bounty-posters and recognizes some of them. She asks Smoker how that is possible, since the survivor count of the Punk Hazard incident was zero. Smoker in return, tells her that he does not know and that they need to report all of this. Still in Smoker's body, Tashigi is seen fighting alongside Smoker and the G-5 Marines in an attempt to break through the front of the research facility. She uses Smoker's Devil Fruit powers but with little control. She later observes Luffy, Robin, and Franky flying through the air towards the facility. Tashigi then confronts Luffy and manages to use the Devil Fruit powers to attack Luffy, which he easily dodges. However, Tashigi is just surprised that she is able to control the Devil Fruit powers. Luffy then grabs her arm and pins her to the ground. Later in the battle, pieces of Slime start falling from the sky and onto the battlefield. Tashigi watches in horror as Slime explodes after some of the Marines tried to burn it. As the Slime starts throwing itself over the lake, Tashigi suggests to Smoker that they should find some place with a roof. Tashigi, Smoker, and the other Marines are shocked when Luffy suddenly grabs Caesar Clown and they watch Luffy's fight with Caesar. When Luffy suddenly collapses at the end of the fight, Tashigi is surprised at this outcome. Tashigi, Smoker, Franky, and Robin later fall into unconsciousness even without Caesar touching them but by suffocating them using his Devil Fruit abilities. She is then locked up in a cell with Smoker, Luffy, Franky, Robin, and Law. She asks Smoker what she should do about the feeling of being weakened from the Sea Stone cuffs. Smoker tells her that her expectations are spot on. She listens in as Law reveals that Joker is Doflamingo. While Caesar is giving out his broadcast to the underworld brokers about his experiment with his chemical mass destruction weapon, Tashigi is seen sitting with Robin, Franky, Law, Smoker and Luffy. After witnessing the devastating effects of the poison cloud that Smiley released, Caesar proceeds to move the cage outside of the facility so the captives can die. Tashigi then watches as Law begins their escape plan, directing Franky to launch his Franky Fireball at the segregated battleship down below. Setting the wood alight, the smoke then rises up to the cage allowing them to discreetly take action, Law quickly reveals that he had replaced some of the sea stone handcuffs with regular ones allowing him to escape easily. Freeing Luffy and the others, Tashigi and Smoker are then coerced by Law into cooperating after returning them to their own bodies (much to her own embarrassment). Tashigi then begs Law to take off her chains. Smoker berates Tashigi for begging help from a pirate, but Tashigi counters him by saying that they need to live in order to warn their soldiers about Vergo and cannot let him get away now and they have to save the kids too. This prompted Law into saying that she is smarter than Smoker since she understands the situation better than him. Smoker grudgingly agrees with what she says and listens to Law. Tashigi then stares at Smoker, annoyed at how he had her shirt unbuttoned and was smoking so much in her body. She then rearranges her hair back to the way it was after having Law switch their bodies back. They are then teleported into the laboratory thanks to Law's ability. They open the shutters, allowing everyone outside to escape the poison gas. Once everyone is together, Law tells Smoker and Tashigi not to get in his and Luffy's way. Law then tells everyone present about a way off the island but will have two hours to escape. Everybody splits up and Tashigi wants to go with Smoker to confront Vergo, but Smoker orders her to look after the G-5 Marines and help everyone escape. Tashigi complies with Smoker's orders. The G-5 Marines, not having any comprehension about Law's time limit, attempt to capture the Straw Hats only to be repelled by Zoro, Kin'emon, and Brook. Tashigi then stops Zoro from cutting down any more Marines. Zoro does not seem impressed about Tashigi's promotion to captain. Tashigi tells the Marines that it is not the right time to fight the Straw Hats and that they must reach the passageway to Building B before Caesar closes it off. After Caesar's minions use a cannon to blow a hole on Building A, the gas starts flowing inside. The Straw Hats, Brownbeard, and most of the G-5 Marines manage to pass through the closing gate. Tashigi is thrown to the other side of the gate by some of her fellow Marines, who are unfortunately left behind. After one of her men tells them they saved her, Tashigi looks outside through a narrow gap between the doors and is horrified to see the Marine soldiers left in Building A petrified, yet still giving a thumbs up motion. After mourning the loss of her G-5 comrades, she goes on ahead, after Brownbeard, the Straw Hats, and Kin'emon went on without her. Her fellow Marines see Vergo, who they think is still their fellow Marine, has arrived in the passageway leading to Building B. Tashigi warns them that he is not what he seems to be. Vergo attacks and defeats the G-5 Marines including Tashigi. Sanji then suddenly rushes in and saves Tashigi from being killed by Vergo. Sanji orders her and the other G-5 to retreat to Building B as the Buidling A gate opens, allowing the gas to flow into the passageway. While Sanji holds back Vergo, Tashigi and her subordinates quickly escape to Building B as the gate to that building starts to close. Sanji manages to escape before the gate completely shuts. He then tells the Marines that Vergo suddenly ran away from the battle. Even though Tashigi already learned the truth about Vergo, she lets her subordinates continue believeing that their enemy is an imposter. While going on ahead, Tashigi, the remaining G-5 Marines, and Sanji, run through the area where the small dragon attacked Brownbeard, the Straw Hat Pirates, and Kin'emon. Because of the surrounding fire caused by the dragon, a container explodes, blowing up the wall along with it. This lets the gas inside Building B, and the group makes a run for it to the Biscuits Room. When Tashigi and her group arrive at the Biscuits Room, she and some Marines manage to swiftly seal off the door to the room, preventing Shinokuni from entering and gaining some time. Once Monet learns that the Marines are also trying to get the children, she becomes angry and viciously attacks them, biting off a Marine's shoulder in the process. Tashigi then attacks Monet with a Haki-imbued slice to prevent her from harming any more of her men. Tashigi orders the Marines to stop the children and declares that she is going to stay behind to fight Monet. Tashigi and Zoro begin to argue over Zoro's dismissive treatment of Monet and his apparent reluctance to cut her, with Tashigi believing this to be another example of Zoro's sexism. After angering Zoro with her accusations to the point that he decides to sit down and let her fight alone, she begins to battle Monet. Tashigi initially avoids all of Monet's attacks by using Soru and her blocking skills, but Monet soon uses a blinding technique called "Blizzard" to catch Tashigi. She bites down hard into Tashigi's shoulder and attempts to rip it off. After remembering what Monet did to her subordinate, Tashigi cleverly holds Monet's head down as a means to stop her from pulling her shoulder off. Monet continues to bite down harder and harder until Zoro cuts her on the cheek. Tashigi then watches Zoro cut Monet in half, shocked at his sudden outburst. However, she soon realizes that he had not used Haki when cutting Monet, and she notes the immense fear that he caused her. She ponders on how Zoro could win a battle with fear alone, as well as just how strong he and the other Straw Hats have become over the last two years. She gets interrupted in her thoughts when Monet finally gets up and attempts to stab Zoro in the back. Tashigi then swiftly finishes off Monet with a slash to the back. Shortly afterwards, she berates Zoro for not dealing the finishing blow to Monet when he had the chance, and then she once again gets irritated with him when he tells her that he would have cut Monet if Tashigi did not. After Zoro congratulates her and lets her have the credit, Tashigi gets angry and asks why he talks to her as though he is above her. Zoro simply responds by saying that she is indeed below him, much to her annoyance. After the battle, Tashigi and Zoro try to get away from the deadly gas. Zoro carries Tashigi over his back while she argues with him but finally requests him to put her down as soon as they reach her Marines. While being carried, she notices his rare sword Shusui, and get excited about it to which Zoro tells her to stay still and quiet. They later reunite with their respective groups and she requests Zoro to let her down in front of her subordinates. Once everyone reaches Building R safety, they board a rail cart and make their escape. With Nami's assistance, they arrive outside, and Tashigi, along with Nami and Robin, stare blankly and unimpressed at the Franky Shogun while most of those with them look at it in exaggerated amazement. Some time after the defeat of Baby 5 and Buffalo and the capture of Caesar Clown, Tashigi tearfully asks Nami to let her take care of the children. Wishing the best for them, Nami accepts her offer, and a relieved Tashigi goes inside the tanker where the children were staying after Law treated them. She declares that from this point on, the Marines will take care of them, much to their disappointment as they wanted to stay with the Straw Hats a little more. Tashigi is later seen participating in the feast alongside with the crew, the Marines, and Caesar Clown's former henchmen, smiling as the children played with her. Upon the Straw Hats' departure, Tashigi was visibly shocked when her subordinates began insulting the pirates in front of the children while singing the praises of the Marines. She then scolds their behavior, declaring it shameful. However, she laughs upon learning that the men of G-5 are only doing this because they fear that they may come to admire pirates. Major Battles * Tashigi vs. Billy (novel) * Tashigi vs. Koze and Packy * Tashigi vs. Roronoa Zoro * Tashigi vs. Mr. 11 (unseen) * Tashigi vs. Miss All-Sunday * Tashigi and Smoker vs. unnamed pirate with a bounty of 50,000,000 (not seen) * Marines vs. Whitebeard Pirates and their allies * G-5 Unit 01 Marines vs. the freed New Fishman Pirates' slave pirates * G-5 Unit 01 Marines vs. Trafalgar Law * G-5 Unit 01 Marines vs. Centaurs and Satyrs * Tashigi (in Smoker's body) vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Tashigi (in Smoker's body), Smoker (in Tashigi's body), Nico Robin, and Franky vs. Caesar Clown (unseen) * Tashigi vs. Vergo * Tashigi and Roronoa Zoro vs. Monet Translation and Dub Issues Like Kuina, her name comes from a flightless bird. The fact she is named after a flightless bird is a reflection of herself. In regards to the bird itself, Oda stated though a bird cannot fly, it does not mean it never will. The Viz Manga gives her the rank of Sergeant, while the FUNimation dub gives her the rank of Sergeant-Major. Merchandise Tashigi has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. She has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. Video Games Playable Appearances *Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum *One Piece: Going Baseball *Grand Battle! *Grand Battle! 2 *Treasure Battle! *One Piece Grand Adventure *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X *One Py Berry Match *One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Treasure Wars *Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland *Aim! The King of Berry *Dragon Dream! *Set Sail Pirate Crew! *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Support Appearances *One Piece Grand Battle 3 *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Legend of the Rainbow Island *One Piece: Unlimited World Red Trivia * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Tashigi is ranked the 42nd most popular character in One Piece. * In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, towards the end of the Dressrosa Arc, Tashigi dropped to 64th place, sharing the spot with Emporio Ivankov. * Once a fan asked about Tashigi's glasses as she seems nearsighted but she lifts her glasses to see a sword. Also, she was also seen not wearing glasses running and asked if the glasses were for show. Oda stated she does need them. * In Japan, the act of taking another's sword is seen as a strong statement, which often means the wielder was not worthy of the blade, which Tashigi is doing supposedly by taking the blades from criminals. * Though she is after Zoro's Meito, the sword that caught her eye the most is Wado Ichimonji owed to its magnificence and her lack of understanding of why such a sword is in Zoro's hands. Ironically, this is the very sword that once was wielded by Kuina whom she resembles. * So far, Yamaoroshi and Kashu are the only known swords to have been taken from their original respective owners by Tashigi. * Tashigi's character design has changed greatly throughout the series. On her first appearance, she looks like Kuina but during the Whitebeard War saga, her design became more distinct. * Tashigi was the second female Marine shown in the series (the retired and deceased Bell-mère being first). * Her Kiri Shigure attack has the same pronunciation as one of Kaku's Rankyaku attacks. * Along with Smoker, Tashigi has appeared in more sagas than any other characters outside the Straw Hat Pirates. References Site Navigation ca:Tashigi de:Tashigi es:Tashigi fr:Tashigi it:Tashigi id:Tashigi Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Marine Captains Category:Former Marine Ensigns Category:Former Marine Master Chief Petty Officers Category:Swordsmen Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Loguetown Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists